That's What it's All About' Tiki x Marth one-shot
by The Rich Alder
Summary: Reminiscing about the good, old days. It's all Tiki has left. The blue-haired man who always haunted her thoughts even back then was expected. What she didn't expect was the red-haired Chameleon bothering her thoughts as well. One-shot. Little bit of Tiki/Xane


Disclaimer: I don't own _Fire Emblem_

* * *

Tiki sighed softly as she looked up at the sky. _The hill is green, and the sky is blue and cloudless. Just as it was that day… _Once again, she found herself withdrawing to the back of her mind, where the memories of many years ago dwelled.

* * *

"Marth!" Tiki shouted as she hugged him.

He put his arms awkwardly around her. "Um, Tiki?"

"I missed you," she pouted. "Why can't I fight with you?"

He patted her head. "Because I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Tiki smiled deviously. "You have to make it up to me. Why don't we take a trip into town?"

"But I'm kinda on the run. Just waltzing into town like I own it would attract unwanted attention."

"Come on! Please?"

He sighed. "All right. Just don't run off."

Squealing all the way, Tiki headed outside of the camp. While humming, she thought she heard the bushes rustle. With an annoyed huff, she whipped around and started beating the bush. A muffled cry of, "ouch!" justified her suspicions. Xane crawled out from under the brush. "Hey! That hurt!"

Tiki glared at him. "Stop following me!"

"Hey, I just wanted to see what you were up to."

"Just go away!"

The red-haired Chameleon shook his head. "Just go away!" he mimicked.

"You are so annoying!" she shrieked. Before he could say another word, she ran off. He looked at her as she ran away.

"Hey, I didn't mean-!" He broke off and sighed. "Sorry…" he murmured to no one. For once, he actually didn't look cheery.

* * *

Tiki saw Marth near the armory. He sighed and leaned against the wall. With a sudden burst of energy, she tackled him. "Mar-Mar!"

"Tiki?" He staggered backwards. "Why did you call me that?"

"Oh… I don't know. We're friends, so… I just thought I'd call you that."

"You mean how Xane refers to me as 'Princey'?"

Her face soured. "Don't mention him!"

"W-why?" he asked.

Tiki sighed. "Just because. He was annoying me earlier."

Without pursuing the conversation, they both set off to explore. The cobbled roads proved annoying, echoing the sound of horses walking down the street. Tiki turned her head toward a nearby tavern where a poor beggar was being kicked by a drunken man. She sighed. "Why would anyone want to be human? Sometimes, they're so cruel."

Marth fixed a contemplative look on the tavern. "We're human, Tiki. We lie, we steal, and we cheat." His expression turned wistful. "But at the same time, we laugh, we cry, and we smile. Being human is a mysterious and beautiful thing. And that's what it's all about."

Tiki exhaled in awe. "Wow, Marth! That's so wise!"

He smiled. "Come on; let's go see the town."

Together, the two had enjoyed the day.

* * *

Tiki sighed. "Although I'll never see him, I'll still always remember." But once again, she felt her mind drifting over to Xane standing in the bushes, looking scruffy and indignant. "And, I guess, I'll always remember him, too," she whispered to herself, chuckling lightly. No matter how many years passed, she would never stop thinking about all of them- the people she left behind.

"Lady Tiki?"

Tiki looked up to see a certain blue-haired youth cross across the hill. Her navy hair flew lazily out behind her from the light breeze coming in. "I wanted to hear more about the Hero King," she said. "I guess I was just wondering."

Tiki paused. _She looks so much like Mar-Mar. Of course, he married _her _after I returned to my slumber. _She let the bitter thoughts settle before speaking. "Marth was a wonderful person. He was always willing to help out the people. And I remember him avoiding politics like the plague," she added fondly. She amusedly watched as Lucina tried to wrap her mind around it.

"I always figured the Hero King to be cold and aloof. I thought he would always be serious."

"Oh, I guess he was, occasionally. But for the most part, he was kind and thoughtful. He was a great man and I'm sure people will remember him for years to come."

Lucina stood up. "Thank you. Well, I better go. I hope to see you soon."

Tiki smiled as Lucina jogged away. _My own little Mar-Mar. She just looks so much like him… _Once more, she sighed and fixed her gaze on the sky.

Fin

* * *

Wow, that took me a while. I was almost done with after a day or two, but then I suddenly just lost my motivation and it was a whole week before I finished it. And this one _really _needed some edits. I can't believe they didn't have Xane in the character list when I was selecting the characters! He wasn't anywhere on the list, so that's why he doesn't have his name stamped on the main cast thing on the front. Anyway, hope you enjoyed~


End file.
